realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaslake
Kaslake is the capital city of Kasland, and the only proper city in the entire nation. It is built on a sort-of island where a pair of rivers fork their way into Lake Kestral. History Kaslake was founded by Kas the Great, assembling the first keep in a position that was naturally defendable from the many bandits and raiders infesting the Kasland of the time. As he proved his ability to defend the land Kas drew the desperate people of Kasland to the area. More Kaslanders were drawn to the town growing around the keep, and as the villains were driven out of the uniting Kasland the town became a beacon for Kaslander unity. When Harmonia invaded Kasland the Terudors allowed them to pass through their territory, making the Harmonian advance too swift for a proper defense to be mounted. Even so, Kaslake would have been able to withstand for some time, except for a treasonous peasant named Clyde Carter. Carter crashed his vegetable cart in the way of the great southern gate's lever, blocking the defenders from closing the gate and allowing the Harmonian vanguard to charge into the city. While Kasland under the control of the Carillons, Kaslake was ruled over by Pietar Carillon with help from his steward Tenuto Fugue. Under their rulership taxes were increased on the people of Kaslake and the areas around it. With the return of a Barius to Kasland and Prince Samba's ultimatum to Archduke Grandioso, the Harmonians were driven from Kasland, including the capital city. The rulership reverted to the Fostallus family, and the Carillons' oppressive laws were abolished. Culture The culture of Kaslake shows a good reflection of the culture of all Kasland, and while there is not much in the way of agriculture inside of the city, much of the trade and food that the nation is associated with can be found in the capital city. Religion Kaslake contains Kasland's Cathedral of the Angels, the largest religious structure in the nation, which administers to a large amount of the population. With the recent advent of Nirvana's worship in Kasland, a temple to her religion has been eretcted in the woodland area north of Kaslake Keep. Additionally, a number of the soldiers and guardsmen living in the city have taken up the worship of the Macha. Trade Trade is an important part of both the culture of Kasland and of the capital city especially. A number of merchant guilds have set up their offices in Kaslake, from which they broker a number of trade agreements and manage traveling merchants. While under the Carillons, these guilds were heavily taxed and regulated, leading to a marked down-turn in trade. Locations Kaslake Keep The defensive keep of Kaslake, and the home of the Fostallus family. While not the greatest castle in Kasland, the keepis still more than adequate to protect the people of Kaslake. Current home to King Hector Fostallus and his daughter, Gwendolyn. Lake Walk The wide street leading directly from the entrance to Kaslake Keep, upon which many merchants have set up their shops, stores, and business centers. Lakeside The port district of Kaslake, located on the shore of Lake Kestral. Many docks and boathouses crowd the area, along with warehouses and rowdy pubs. The Tall Order Tavern A halfling-centric tavern owned and operated by Jordi Crumbbum, halfling crime boss of Kaslake. Cathedral of the Angels The main center of angelic worship in Kasland, run by Father Templeton Snyder. Separate shrines to specific angels are set up throughout. Temple of Nirvana An all-wood temple built in the woodland area north of Kaslake Keep. Junior druids trained by Kiyora administer Nirvana's faith here. Category:Kasland